thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
The Red Blade
The Red Blade was a pirate galleon captained by Mishka Haeth. Alongside Dread Jones' ship, The Siren, it was once the scourge of the Calish Sea. It flew a distinctive black flag adorned with a red, downward-facing chevron. Crew The Blade hosted only the finest pirate crew on the sea, vetting all sailors before allowing them on board. Those who remained part of the crew -- having earned their way in to begin with and then stuck with the dangerous lifestyle -- might eventually become officers, or at least notable, known members of the crew. The captain, of course, was Mishka Haeth, a powerful elf fire sorcerer capable of controlling his enemies' minds, all with a great sense of style, flair, elegance, and drama. He owned the Blade and also served as pilot and navigator when the need arose. Later, he sold the ship, abandoning his crew in favor of opening a winery outside Skyport, branding his wine with the same red chevron as his pirate flag. The first mate was a roguish human woman named Corven Lachance. She hailed from somewhere far away, and never spoke of her past -- in fact, she didn't speak much at all. She was clever and sharp with her words, commanding respect and deference from her crew despite her small stature. Unapproachable and icy, Corven wasn't much of one for fraternizing with the other sailors, and only seemed to form minimal bonds with Mishka, Elitash, and Hansel. After Mishka left, she reluctantly became the captain of the Albatross, a ship purchased by the remaining officers. The boatswain was a half-orc wrestler named Elitash Iceblood, of the Kerachdam Clan in the northern mountains. Boisterous, loud, and intimidating, Elitash served as the Master at Arms when she was younger, but as her back twisted and her joints weakened, she took on a more clerical duty aboard the ship. She was the first officers recruited by Mishka, and was already an experienced sailor and fighter by that point. She was deeply fond of him as a result, and also took to Hansel, but tended to be a friendly and jovial -- if also crass and teasing -- force on the ship. The regular pilot and navigator was an elf cleric of Selune, herself named Serena Yrendael. A serious and stern woman, Serena was known to be a seer in addition to her ordinary god-given powers, and her visions at times helped to guide the Blade away from storms and traps. Although she eventually fell for and married Hunter, Serena (like Corven) tended to not spend much time with the crew at large, and shied away from making friends even among the other officers. She particularly disliked Hansel, whom she claimed to have visions of killing them all, but this claim was ignored by her captain. The ship's Master Gunner was a tiefling woman named Hunter Young. She defected from Dread Jones's crew after a battle between the rival ships, and having been an accomplished gunner for the Siren, quickly rose through the ranks to becoming the gunnery commander. She was quick and mischievous, a roguish follower of Mask, full of life, and in time her teasing and flirting won her the heart of Serena, who married her. Hunter was also close friends with Hansel; the pair frequently got in trouble together. Trained by Elitash to succeed her, Hansel Granger was the Blade's Master at Arms once she retired. A fellow half-orc with more of a penchant for armed than unarmed combat, Hansel led his pirate boarders on vicious, well-strategized charges, and whatever he lacked in skill he made up for in brutality. When not in battle or running his crew through drills, Hansel was frequently drunk and palling around with Hunter, Elitash, and Kheman. Amiable, but unpredictable and prone to bouts of rage, Hansel was quick to make friends with other sailors and lost most of them just as quickly. Finally, the Red Blade's Sailmaster was a young kenku woman named Crunch, or more specifically, the sound of breaking bones. She and her little brother joined the crew fairly late in the ship's run, but her loud voice and light frame made her a perfect fit for dodging between ropes and barking orders to the sailors. She frequently mimicked the commanding tones of Elitash and Hansel, and worked closely with Serena. Because of the language barrier, she found it difficult to bond with the crew, but proved her mettle in combat, her cleverness in aiding with navigation, as well as her loyalty and bravery. Other notable crew members include: The ship's cook, Kheman, a Calish human who mostly just loved the sea. He was good friends with Hansel; they bonded over being father, and Kheman taught Hansel how to cook. The ship's carpenter, Siobhan Zimmer, a deeply quiet and stoic woman who could and did fix anything that went wrong aboard the Blade. The ship's musiker, Chirp, who was Crunch's little brother. The pair of them were inseparable, and thus, despite being very young, Chirp followed his sister to sea. Category:House Content